


Comfort Hug #2: Not Alone

by Crowley_Is_My_Copilot



Series: Comfort Hugs [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Other, Platonic Relationships, an exercise in hugging fictional characters, and realization of 'do you ever just need a ten minute hug but only from a specific person', gratuitous mentions of how good maka albarn is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot/pseuds/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona really needs a hug. Sometimes we all really need a hug.</p>
<p>A Crona x Reader fic, set sometime after they come to the DWMA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Hug #2: Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer: I started this series as a purely self-indulgent coping method. I've found that it really helps me and I'm sharing in case anyone else might get the same help from this.

You've seen them around, the new kid, Crona. You've even spoken to them a few times and they've finally stopped acting like you might eat them. Still nervous but not as much. If you had more time, if they were in one of your classes then it might be easier to get to know them. You know their situation - the rumors flew when they joined the DWMA on probation - and at first you weren't sure what to think but the more you see of them, the more you think you might understand. All the nervousness, the way they practically hide behind Maka or in a corner when there's too many people around. You remember first coming to the DWMA and not talking to anyone, keeping your head down because talking to people made your stomach drop to your feet. There was no one like Maka around for you and you're glad that Crona has her.

But Maka is off with Soul on a mission and this time Crona has stayed behind. 

For a moment, you almost forget that when you see them hurry out of the classroom, head down and shoulders hunched, and wonder where she is. That's when you remember and that's when you decide to make sure Crona is okay. It can't be easy, being alone in a strange place. _You know_. There is a bit of hesitation - what if you say the wrong thing? - before you follow after them.

The DWMA is like a maze if you aren't familiar with it but you are and it's easy enough to find to find where they went to. A quiet staircase that most people don't have a reason to go down, their legs drawn up to their chest, face hidden in their knees. 

"Hi, Crona." You're still a few steps behind them but you don't want to startle them. Despite that intention, they still jerk their head up, eyes wide, and even though you want to frown, you make sure there's a smile on your face.

"Oh, it's you."

"Can I sit with you?"

They blink and look around as if they're not sure you're talking to them.

"You want to sit with me? Sure. I _guess_. If you want to..."

"I do," you say, sitting. The few conversations you've had before have always been generic, how are you, how's class, and you're not sure what to say. Talking isn't something you're good at. You rub your hands together. "Ah. Has everything been okay? I mean, has everyone here been treating you okay?"

"Everyone's been really nice to me," they say, eyes widening even further. Their voice sounds confused and you can't blame them. "I don't know how to deal with it."

"Yeah. It's hard to deal with people, huh? Sometimes when I talk to people, I get so nervous that I feel sick." That's not something you've ever admitted to someone you weren't close with but you know they'll get it. Already the bewilderment on their face is starting to fade. 

"I don't like it. I don't like not knowing how to deal with people."

"It's scary." 

They nod in agreement, fingers clutching onto their right arm.

"What if I say the wrong thing? What if they-- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk so much." You can almost see them deflate. 

"I don't mind, really. I get it."

"You do?" They look... hopeful and that hurts because you can't help but wonder who else besides Maka has really tried to understand them. "It's _all_ so confusing. I'm afraid I'll mess up and someone will get hurt because of **me** or--"

Crona trails off again and you stand, holding your hand out.

"Or you'll get hurt. Because that's what happens, sometimes, right? People get hurt or you get hurt and it's hard. Especially if it's the only thing you know," you say, wishing it wasn't true for them or you or anyone. Crona looks away for a minute and then back as they take your hand, standing. They pull their hand away almost immediately but that's okay. There's no hard feelings. "If you haven't had lunch, maybe you'd like to eat with me?

"Oh. Okay."

You start to walk away but stop when you realize they're still standing at the bottom of the steps.

"You-you don't have to be so nice to me," Crona says.

It takes two strides to be standing in front of them and without a word, you wrap them in a hug, hands pressed firmly against their back. You're ready for them to pull away but they don't and you stand there, just hugging them, until after what seems like forever they hug you back. Even if they hadn't, it wouldn't have mattered to you, but you have to admit that maybe you need someone to be nice to you just as much as they do. 

"I know but, sometimes, everyone needs to know that they're not alone."

 


End file.
